Shikamaru's Calm Before the Storm
by akinaxx
Summary: Ino has a date with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.  Shikamaru is worried about Ino and tries to get her out of it.  ShikaXIno.  OOCness.


**Shikamaru's Calm Before the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_I sat outside my front window...this story's going somewhere:_

_"He's well hung," and I am hanging up._

_Well there's a song on the radio that says:_

_"Let's get this party started."_

_So let's get this party started._

Thoughts filled my head while I sat on the rooftop just outside my window, and gazed down at the empty streets of Konohagakure. My phone's been ringing frantically. I've checked all of the messages and I know that they're all from Ino. She was supposed to have gone out with that Uchiha kid.

_What you do on your own time's just fine._

_My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know._

_What meant the world had folded._

_lik legs and fingers holding onto what escapes me;_

_what he has: a better kiss that never lasts._

It really doesn't matter to me what she does. Why should it? She's too troublesome to bother with, even if she is my teammate. Although I can't help but imagine what she's doing with him at this moment. No matter how many times I try to tell myself that she means nothing to me, I still try to figure out what he has. I guess it's his looks, or perhaps the kiss that he never will give that they all die for.

_You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over"_

_Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah_

Many girls have had their hearts broken by him. This only makes me begin to worry for my misguided teammate. And to add to my frustration the clouds that had been threatening to storm. Let rain drops fall steadily at first and then harder.

_Calm before the storm set it off, (set it off) and the sun burnt out tonight._

_A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out to..._

I thought back to earlier this evening when she told me her 'great news'. I tried to warn her about the Uchiha and how he never was serious about any girl, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She stormed of towards the sunset. I couldn't believe how angry she had gotten.

_This is me standing in the arch of the door_

_hating that look that's on your face_

_that says there's another fool like me._

_There's one born every minute, there's one born every minute._

Flashbacks came and went of that annoyed face she always gives me. Telling me that I've annoyed her to no end.

_What you do on your own time's just fine._

_My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know._

_What meant the world imploded, inflated and demoted all my oxygen _

_to product gas and suffocating my last chance._

I really don't care about what Ino is up to at the moment. Or at least I'm trying not to care, but pictures of her crying from a hurtful thing that the Uchiha said fill my mind and cloud my thoughts. Then it changes over to her thinking that the Uchiha liked her and him letting her figure out the hard way that he has no feelings what so ever for her.

_You said, before your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."_

_Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah, whoa._

Suddenly I heard something close to a whisper. It sounded a lot like someone calling my name. I glance down from my position on the roof to see Ino standing there soaked from the rain looking up at me with a small smile plastered on her face.

_Calm before the stoem set it off, (set it off) and the sun burnt out tonight._

_A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out to...night._

"Ino." I whispered. I was shocked that she'd come to me in a storm like this. I was even clueless as to why I was still out in this rain. The way it was falling the village would be completely flooded in no time. I jumped down from the roof a yard away from Ino. This was for my own safety, just in case she decided that she wanted to pummel me for earlier. I looked her over. Other then her gloomy aura she seemed fairly happy. She looked at me with those baby blue eyes of hers and as soon as our eyes met I could feel whatever pain she was going through at that moment. "Ino, what happened? Did he hurt you?" All of the panic that had filtered into me through the evening and into the night was all coming out now. I wanted to get back at the Uchiha for causing Ino this much grief. Ino shook her head and looked up at me once again.

_Calm before the storm, set it off, set it off, woah._

"I was stupid to think that he liked me. That's why he'd asked to see me. He wanted to make sure that I knew that he'd never have the same feelings for me."she explained. It was obvious that it hurt to recall what he'd said.

_Calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight._

_A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight, yeah..._

_Woah...yeah..._

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her trying my best to comfort her. She looked up at me. Tears sparkled in her eyes mixed with the rain drops that fell on her face. I rested my forehead on hers and whispered,"Don't worry about him Ino. I still care for you."

_Sun burnt out tonight_

_The sun burnt out tonight._

Finally, I gently placed my lips to hers in a kiss that the rain itself seemed to stop for.

**A/N: Hello! Hope you liked it. This is my third songfic. The song is Calm Before the Storm by Fall Out Boy. And just for future reviews, and coments, I'm sorry if you think it was a little OOC. But when you think about it. All of the boys, except Naruto, never show emotion! So how else can someone write a good fanfiction with stoic guys?! Well hope that clears up matters.**

**Ja!**

**Akinaxx**


End file.
